


Dawn Of the Elements

by Andrlyn_Elpearl19



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Magic, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Possible Fluff And Angst, Romance, first fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrlyn_Elpearl19/pseuds/Andrlyn_Elpearl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal girl, with a normal life, in a normal town, with normal people, right?</p><p>On the first day of school Andrlyn is forced to do a group project. One of the boys in the group is her old best friend from sixth grade, but she thinks he's forgotten her.</p><p>Will Andrlyn be able to rekindle an old friendship? Will she be able to find out what is the reason she is on this Earth? And will she find out where Nook hides her old socks he takes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story writing on this website but I was going though my stuff and found a book with a story I wrote when I was twelve in it. So I read it and thought I'd rewrite it into something better and post it on here. I don't write very often so if I make huge mistakes please forgive me I'm getting better. 
> 
> P.S. It changes between POVs so sorry if it get confusing.

_Beep, beep,_ the alarm was going off. Andrlyn opened her eyes being blinded by the sun light. She looked at her alarm just to be put into an immediate panic. ' _I'm late for the first day of tenth grade, of course I would'._ She thought. Jumping straight out of bed, she got ready for school.

"Mom! Can you feed Nook please? I'm running late." She yelled to her mother. Nook was her pet husky she got for her sixth birthday, now having him for about ten years. Flying out the door she was off to school on her bike. She was wearing her trademark navy blue and baby blue jacket (she didn't care that it still felt like summer) with a geeky t-shirt underneath, and ripped up jeans, with basic black and white sneakers, and a shining dog tag with her name on it dangling off her neck, it's just always what she wore. "Shit shit shit **_shit_ ** , the warning bell is going to ring soon." She said it like she cared about school (she didn't, she was always the quiet type with no more than a few friends, and she always paid attention in class. (She was also two grades ahead mentally)

When she reached school she found her way to the class just before the final bell rang. "Thank god" she whispered as she made her way to the back of the class for a seat. The teacher introduced herself. "Hello I will be your homeroom teacher, my name is Ms. Bella and I hope you enjoy my class." She started to take roll call.

 

Neaveh A'den "Right here!"

Tristan Albel "H-Here"

Jeanelle Considine "Here"

Kyle Eavens "Present"

Andrlyn Elpearl "Just walked in"

Natalie Gamy "Ready"

Noah Gamy "For action" (The class always laughed at that)

Lamont Hauer "Here"

Rigoberto Hight "Here"

Roman Linzey "Here"

Kayleigh Mcmanus "Here"

Daisey Morning "Here"

Joshua Parmt "Ugh"

Rosalind Ruoff "Here"

Orval Sama "Here"

Amberlin Seften "Here~"

Zella Sneller "Here"

Weldon Townsel "Here"

 

* * *

 

She's in her last class of the day, the teacher starts the lesson and Andrlyn started daydreaming about being home and finally beating the boss on this new MMORPG she started and instantly fell in love with. Then she's snapped out of it when the teacher said something about a group project and her head is straight up listening. "-so I will be picking your group and topic, the topic will be about something you were supposed to learn last year. This is really to see how well you work with others and if you paid attention last year. I hope you can also make friends with the students in your group." ' _Wait why would he give us group work on the FIRST day of school, ugh this will be fun, NOT!'_  Andrlyn always hated doing group work because no one would like her ideas or when they did one person would hear her and claim it as their own. So she just did what she had to, to get a good grade and then be done with it hoping to do just that.

"Okay group one will be Kyle Eavens, Natalie and Noah Gamy, Amberlin Seften, Joshua Parmt, Naveh A'den, Tristan Albel, and Andrlyn Elpearl. The group's topic will be caves and how they form." And with that she was back to daydreaming.

"Okay group one we will meet in an hour at the park, and bring a flashlight, heehee" A high pitched girl said. She figured it was Amberlin because she was the only one that's laugh was so fake.

 

* * *

 

An hour later she was at the park waiting with Nook for everyone to show, but the only one who came somewhat on time was a boy with long light brown hair, it wasn't long like a girl but if it was wet his hair would stretch somewhat below his jaw. 

"Hey you must be Andrlyn, right?" the boy said. She wonder how he knew her name no one knew her name.

"Yea, why?" she said like he was a murderer from a horror movie.

"Just you're the only one in the yearbooks that doesn't have their picture in it. and I didn't see a face like yours in last years year book, I just guessed, so lucky guess?" He said kind of shyly

"Well, I'm not as talented in guessing names as you are, so could you kindly state your name?" She said it in such a sarcastic tone.

"Uh.. my name w-why do you want to know my name?"

_'Why is he stuttering? All I did was ask his name."_  She was so confused.

"Um, if we're going to be the same group then I need to know your name, and why are you stuttering all I did was ask your name?" She asked.

"W-well um It's-it's that no one asks me my name."

"Wow, I guess you and me are in the same boat but I wouldn't stutter if someone did ask my name."

"Uh I really don't have a cl-" " **KYLE!** "

Again with that almost fake sounding voice. "Kyle you said you were going to do homeschooling?" The girl asked _‘Kyle? He looked so different from before.’_ He had a nervous grin plastered on his face almost like he was uncomfortable with her latched on his arm. "Are you guys dating?" Andrlyn said in a uncomfortable voice

"NO no no no, not in a million years!" Kyle practically screamed. Amberlin had a sad pouty face.

"Well I'm going to go get the others!"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow

"Oh, yeah I was going to give you my number so you could just text me your address and I would come get you, but you were out of the class like it ain't nobody's business."

"So you're picking the others up?" Andrlyn said

"Yep!"

"Then why did you come to the park first, Amber?"

"Because Kyle I wanted to see if anyone came so I could tell them we'd be a moment, and here you guy are so I told you BYE!"

"And she's off." Kyle was watching her run away. "By the way cute dog. Husky, right?

"Uh yeah it's my favorite breed, because it's the closest to a wolf. Wolves are my favorite animal"

"Mine's a Boston Terrier, I don't know why. What's it's name?"

"Oh, his name's Nook" Kyle sat down beside Andrlyn to pet the dog.

"Why did you name him Nook"

"Uh, if I tell you you'll laugh"

"No I won't, I promise"

"Well, I had this dream when I was five. About this bookstore I loved and one day when I went in, there was this man-husky hybrid thing. Then he said 'Welcome to Nook With A Book, Bookstore, I'm Nook'. so on my sixth birthday when I got him I named him Nook after my dream friend."

"Cool" Is all he could say. She had just met (re-met) him and already was opening up to him. _'I guess all this time after crushing on her she's finally noticing me, damn my luck is getting better by the day'_ He had been crushing on her ever since the day he was partnered with her in sixth grade. They were friends but only in sixth grade. when the seventh grade started she was so much more shy when they came back and just didn't talk to him anymore. He thought she had forgotten him over the summer, but he still liked her, watched her from the distance (Creepy? Maybe. Did he care? No.) He even wrote her a note of confession.

 

**_Dear Andrlyn,_ **

**_You might not remember me but we were good friends last year. We met when we were paired together. Well I Developed feelings for you over the times we talked and hung out. If you would like we could go to the fair that just came to town. Talk to me in the morning to tell me your answer. This is assuming I give this to you be the time it's gone. I hope you will at least try to become my friend again, if not that is okay I won't bother you again. I'm also to scared to ask you in-person so I wrote it in a note._ **

**_-Kyle Eavens_ **

 

He wrote this a little before he met Amberlin (also before she changed so much) Ugh it was so cringe worthy. 

"What are thinkin' so hard about?"

"Uh... What.... Oh nothing just thought you reminded me of someone." He said a little too fast than he wanted to.

"If you're going to say I remind you of Amberlin before she dyed her hair and shit, then don't waste your breath" She huffed. Then murmured "I get that all the time".

"No! No, you remind me of a girl I knew in the sixth grade". 'Good one Kyle, say she reminded you of herself' He mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, do you...do you remember her name.... by any chance?"

"Uh... A-Andrlyn. I lied I was remembering you and me back then, I just didn't think you would remember me." Her eyes widen, but before she could say anything they were cut off by the broken whistle that was Amberlin's voice.

"I've got every one here." Amberlin said in a sing-song voice. Everyone greeted one another then Amberlin spoke up.

"Okay, just so we can get to know one another better I think we should go in a circle and say our name and one thing about us" Amberlin said "I'll start. My name is Amberlin Seften, and I have been friends with Kyle since seventh grade"

Andrlyn just sighed because she really hated this girl, why? Because she was the one who caused Kyle to stop being her friend, they'ed been friend in sixth grade but only then. She was also so fake her real hair color is a very dark brown but she dyed it blonde, and her voice Andrlyn could remember when she used her real voice but not anymore. She had a higher pitched voice because she sounded so much like Andrlyn (looked like her too before she dyed her hair)

"I'm Natalie and this is my bro Noah. We're twins" They both had brown hair and Noah was about a foot taller than Natalie. So when she went to wrap her arm around his neck he was forced to hunch down. Natalie was strong so was her brother. They both sported the school's Letterman jacket, black and purple are the school's colors.

"I'm Neaveh, and I write the school newsletter" She had her black hair in a bun with a pen stuck into it and had a camera around her neck with high-waisted shorts and a white shirt with flowers on it. Her brown boots go up to her knees.

Everyone turned to Andrlyn "Guess it's my turn to speak." She stood up still holding Nook's leash. "Well my name is Andrlyn Elpearl and I've had my hair dyed since fourth grade oh, and this is my dog Nook" Her hair was brown with blue tips. Everyone cooed at the dog and Andrlyn let them pet him.

The last boy (other than Kyle) had fire red hair and was wearing a red jacket much like Andrlyn's

"I'm Josh, and my life is a living hell, happy? Kyle spotted from the corner of his eye Amber giving the redhead a slight nod.

"I'm Kyle and I'm getting a second chance with a girl I fell in love with years ago" ' _Why the hell did I say that_ '. Kyle was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans and some black work boots. Over on the side Amberlin was blushing thinking it was her (it surely wasn't).

"I-I'm Tristan but y-you all can call me T-T-Tris I was homeschooled all my-my life and this is my first year c-c-coming to school" She wore a long grey sweater with black leggings under it and some of her golden hair in her face.  

"Hey, may I ask why we brought these?" Natalie holds up a flashlight.

 

* * *

 

 

"WE"RE HERE" It was the entrance of a cave. Everyone at once turned on their flashlights, and walked into the cave for about twenty minutes they were walking in deeper to the cave trying to find stalagmites and stalactites but all they found was an ancient cave drawing.

"It's a perfect circle, how is that possible it must be centuries old." Neaveh was jumping with excitement. "Wait, where the hell is my camera?"

"This isn't normal." Amberlin was shocked, she had been in this same cave a million times and never saw this before.

The drawing was a perfect circle with eight sections, each section had a different symbol in it. The top look like a picture representing the sky, then going clockwise the moon, water, hell, then after that was two hands pointing outwards like welcoming arms, heaven, earth, and finally the sun all these symbols have letter-like characters underneath but no one recognized them.

Kyle started to walk forward and touched the middle..... A bright light blinded them all, when Andrlyn could see again. She was on the ground, well that's what she thought but the place was just white stretching for miles. "Hello?" She cried out hoping to find the others, but to no avail. She got up and walk for a few minutes, she yelled again "Anyone here?" No answer....just silence.

Finally a bit later she yelled again and heard what she believed to be Natalie's voice. She ran to the voice, and she found a girl spread across the ground. "Natalie!" She was scrambling to help her, pulling her by the arm. Natalie was up. "Wow, that light was bright, almost as bad as when I wake up in the morning!" She giggled trying to make fun of their situation. "W-we need to find the others!" Andrlyn said. "Sure thing Andr". She was set aback at the nickname, she must have a had a puzzled look because Natalie started talking like she had just offended the whole Earth. "I am so sorry I shouldn't call you by your nickname we've only known each other for less than an hour!" Andrlyn is just starting to see how much she talks.

"Uh it's okay just refrain from doing it in the future."

"Got it." She nods. At that moment they heard a dog bark loudly, it was Nook.

"Nook!" Thank god her puppy was safe.

 

 

* * *

 

Once they had found everyone and made sure they were okay they were teleported to a new realm. All of them now looking at the huge golden gates. As they were staring the gate opened and a beautiful young lady welcomed them at the gate. "Hello, my dears. I am **The Generation Nine Welcomer** , and I am here to tell you why you all are here. Come come." She waved them to follow her.

"Okay, you are here in the city of Goner. Yes, it may be a somewhat gloomy name but it's fine." She sat down on a chair covered in red velvet, and everyone came around her desk. She was tall, had red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple and white dress.

 

"Okay, all of you right here will now on call me ma'am, and sir or ma'am for everyone else in Generation Nine or GN for short. So, the first thing I need to tell you is that all of you are special in your own way. You all have a.... gift so to say, and at this time your mentors are preparing for you, and I will be telling you anything you want to know for now if I don't answer them you mentors will. Any questions? 

"What do you mean by 'we have a gift'." The fire haired boy said.

"It means you all have a small blessing inside of you, and will be able to use powers of demigods, so you can keep peace to our land. These powers are known as _The Elements._ The tomb that brought you here has eight symbols right? Eight of you teens finally ready to be trained to protect. Just think really hard about letting your inner power grow so we can see what Element you are." She waved for someone to come up to her so Amberlin did, as she thought as hard as she can on this "inner power".

Suddenly yellow light started to form in front of her. It looked like the symbol on the tomb that was thought to be a sun. "Ah, the daughter of the sun. I could tell it by your voice." All at once the teens started to do what Amberlin did (this isn't a first).

 

Josh was The King of Hell

Noah was Born from the Earth. 

Natalie was Born from the Water. 

Kyle was Prince of the Sky. 

Neaveh was The Queen of Heaven.

Andrlyn was The daughter of the Moon.

Tristan was something called "The Welcomer" that the women said she was, too.

 

"Wow, what a coincidence that we all were put in that group. Maybe working as a group won't be so bad" Andrlyn added.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Andrlyn walked into the room she was told to go to. There she saw a women little older looking than her mother. "Welcome, Andrlyn. Please take a seat." she gestured to the mat on the ground. Andrlyn obliged. "So you're my mentor, right?" She said hesitantly, the women then nodded. "I will be telling you all about your element, and why you were chosen. You and I are both Daughters of the Moon." The women had white hair, but it looked dyed and not from age she wore a gray poncho. "So can you tell me what The Elements are?"

 

"The Elements are special stones given to us by the heavens to keep balance and peace in the world. A Group of special kids are given the powers of the stones. The first group are known as Generation One. After they died another group of kids found the Elements and became Generation Two and are still alive to this day, but they are as older than anyone known today. I don't even think you can guess my real age." The women said with a smirk. 

"Umm forty two?"

"Oh you flatter me, I am much older than that. Yes I look young but only because of my element. I am 134 years old.

"Whoa, so you're saying I can live to that long"

"No, even longer and you won't look a day older than 30.

"Wow, so why was I chosen?"

"Because you have a full heart."

"Don't you me pure?"

"No, I mean full."

"What's a 'full heart' then?"

"Well, most people don't have a full heart because they are missing something in life, but you have everything you need."

"I don't think I do have everything."

"Then what are you missing?"

"Friends." It was plain and simple she never really had real friends except for Kyle but it seems like he's forgotten her.

"Then it seems you don't think you need them." She said like she was answering the hardest math problem in the world.

"Well I have always been a 'lone wolf' of sorts, I've only had one really friend..." she trailed off

 

Andrlyn never seemed to want friends. When she had met Kyle he changed her she loved having him around and being with him. Then that day in seventh grade she saw him talking to a different girl. She went to talk to him but the girl got him to go somewhere else with her. She was so mad she hated the girl (later she learned that this was Amberlin) and Kyle. Then in eighth grade she learn to deal with it and tried so hard to forget him, but she couldn't. Now that she's thinking about it Kyle did say that he did remember their past.

 

"Well it seems time is up you will learn more as you grow". 

"Okay, goodbye ma'am". Andrlyn bowed and left.

 

* * *

 

 

"Andrlyn! Can I talk to you?" Kyle came out of his mentor's room running to talk with her.

"Sure, what is it?".

"About what I said before all this, well we used to be friends and that's really how I know your name, I thought you might be confu-". She cut him off "No!...I mean I remember, I uh heh, well I might have had a little cru-KYLE!!."

"Hold on Andr, what is it Amber?" He said so he could get her out of his hair quick and see what Andr was saying. The girl started again, she was hooked to his arm like a vice. 

"My mentor told me that either me or "The Daughter of The Moon" are both candidates of being your soulmate, but we both know that's me." Kyle and Andr were both blushing for the same reason "Wait what?!" Andr looked surprised.

"Yes that's correct". A woman said "I was GE's- Generation Eight- "Daughter of The Moon" and me and the "Prince of the Sky" are currently married, but there are still times when "The Daughter of The Sun" got married to him". This women looked a lot like Andr but with no blue in her hair.

Once the women was out of earshot Kyle spoke, "Amber, I've told you already, I only think of you as a friend".

"Yeah, I know", she started in a lovey-dovey voice " _You found the love of your life in sixth grade_. We both know you will never see her again, and if you do she won't remember you. So you should already just propose to me already."

Kyle's eye were wide open, bringing his hand up to her mouth to stop her from say anything else. He whispered to Amber "You're wrong because she's right her and she does remember me".

Three

Two

One

 

"WHAT!" Amber yell so loud both Kyle and Andr had covered their ears. "Okay well I am leaving now!"

"Thank god, now what was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, nothing it doesn't matter anymore." She chuckled a little and rubbed her right arm (She's nervous Kyle noticed) "I think we should be going home now".

"Uh right, hey what's your number, I could text you and we could hang out sometime".

 

"Oh give me your phone". He handed her his phone. She saved it under 'Andrlyn' but he knew later he would change it to 'Andr'. He then reached down to grab her phone from her hands, put his number in her phone, set it atop her head, smirked, and left. Leaving a confused yet happy Andr.

 

* * *

 

 

"That bitch stole my man" Amberlin had locked herself in her room trying to find a way to win over Kyle again. She was sitting on her bed hugging her legs. When she got up she turned on a small desk lamp looked in her mirror and said "What does she have that I don't, I'm beautiful, I've got money, I even have my own mall" she huffed "It's because he knew her first, but he's known me from more time. I'm going full yandere on her ass". She looked in the mirror one last time and saw her roots showing, she gasped then yelled to her mom. "Mom! I need more blonde hair dye". And she was off to bed.

 


	2. New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrlyn finds her new power, and so does everyone else. Where are Kyle's powers?. Kyle asks Andrlyn to go to the arcade, and Nook likes walks.

Ever since Andrlyn learned about the Elements strange things have been happening to her, like one day when she was walking to school. Kyle normally walked with Andrlyn to school now, because he would pass by her house in the morning. Well half way to school they were talking like normal and suddenly he stopped walking but it look like he was in mid-walk. Andrlyn waved a hand in front of his face. "Kyle, do you read me? Earth to Kyle." Then he started walking again bumping right into Andrlyn. He fell right on her, his arms on either side of her head with one knee between her legs. As he seemed to process the predicament they were in he started to blush.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry Andr." He then got up offering his hand to her. "You were there beside me then in a flash you ended up right in front of me."

She grabbed him by the hand then he continued. "Do you think your Element gives the the power of speed?"

"No, but it might have gave me time manipulation. The world froze around me -even you- and it was all purple around me, I didn't know what had happened so I waved my hand to see what was going on and there you were moving again."

"That's odd, try to freeze time again."

"Okay," she brought her hand up and said "uh time freeze!" Then Kyle froze. "Hey did it work?" she said looking around but it wasn't purple this time.

"No, just messing with you." He laughed then put a hand on her shoulder "Maybe that's not how it works."

She brought her hand up again and said "Freeze!" and this time Kyle was really frozen and the world was purple. "I did it, I froze time!" she jumped up and down for a moment. Then she walked up to Kyle and grabbed his hand, put his finger in his nose. "Unfreeze," she said and begun to laugh, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Real mature," he said wiping his finger.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Nook is chewing his's leash. I seams like it might break soon and he'll run away!

"WHAT," she said turning around so fast she hurt herself. She put he hand to her neck and rubbed it. "Ow, come on why did I fall for that Nook's not even here, we're walking to school."

"Next time I'll break through your little time warp and slap you if you try that again."

"You would not, you love me too much to do so," she said with a smug look on her face

"Want to bet, whatever we need to be getting to school."

Andrlyn nodded then started walking again. Soon the reached the school building and met up with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

After class they all went to the park to discuss more about their Elements. Kyle thought it'd be better to talk about Andr's new powers. "Hey, Andr tell them about what happen this morning," she jumped and then rubbed her arm-he noticed this as a nervous habit- "Oh yeah about that, so when we were walking to school I think I stopped time. The world had suddenly turned purple, and Kyle even stopped." Everyone look at her for a moment then started talking all at once. "One at a time please, Triston you can go first." Amber said loudly. "M-me, uh my hamster talked today, t-t-that's the only weird thing that's happened today." She stutters so much its almost painful, but she's getting better.

"I burnt my toast." Josh said while leaning against the tree they were siting under.

"That's not really something wired." Natalie was sitting next to Noah with her back against his arm. 

"Yeah, but I was just holding it and it went up in flames."

"Well then, I threw water at Noah when he was doing his hair like I was using the force from Star Wars." Natalie said proudly while waving her hands to demonstrating her point 

"Oh, and he made a flower bloom," she stifled a laugh "so manly Noah," she elbowed him then let out her laughs. 

"Whatever, I can give whatever girl I want flowers without spending a single penny." Noah said crossing his arms

"Well, I think I'm psychic," Neaveh said "What am I thinking then?" Kyle was about asking Andr if she wants to got to the arcade with him.

"Do you really want me to tell you"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she leaned over to Kyle and said "Your wondering if you should ask Andrlyn on a date, oh and I think it's cute that you call her 'Andr' and not her full name."

When she said it he jumped and looked surprised. "Well, she's psychic!" everyone started laughing and Noah yelled "Hey, what was he thinking!" Neaveh wink as if say "I'll tell you later."

 "Whatever, I know I'm not her but I think she'll say yes." Neaveh said. "uh... okay." Kyle wasn't sure still Andr was always busy helping her parents with their restaurant, but he'd give it a shot.

"I skipped class today!" Amber was bouncing.

"No you didn't. I saw you in class today," Andr interjected. "Exactly, I can create illusions, and so I did." Amber smugly said. "That's crazy, I can stop time and leave the class but they will still know I'm gone, you don't even have to go!" Andr was so much more lively now that she's been spending time with everyone. Even back in sixth grade she was still reserved. Kyle knew that if Andr was more social she could be the most popular girl in school, but everyone says she's gloomy. One time he overheard a group of guy talking about which girl is the hottest. When they got to Andr they said she was too emo to be good girlfriend material, but she was still pretty. At the time he was pouring with rage for guy he'd never even met.

"Speaking of crazy. Can you believe our science teacher just canceled the project. Now that's crazy."

Andr stood up. "Guys I have to go, Nook needs to take his walk, plus Mom and Dad probably need help with The Bronze Boulevard!" She packed up her homework and school supplies. "Need help with the what?" Josh said confused. "Her parents restaurant, she helps with the costumers." Kyle went and followed Andr until they were away from the others. "Andr, can I ask you something?" Kyle still had his suspicions, but he was going to do it. "Sure, shoot!", she seamed so happy, he hoped that asking wont ruin her mood.

"Well, there's this new arcade that just opened and-"

"YES! I mean uhh go on."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go. With me that is."

"Yes, I knew it!" She started jumping and spinning like she'd just received a gift worth the world. She ran over and hugged him saying,"Yes, tomorrow at four o'clock, sorry if you wanted to go today but my parents really are busy on weekdays." She started walking again but this time with more energy in her step. He didn't think asking her on a date -if it even was one- would make her this happy. But the real question was, why? "Okay I really need to get going bye!" she shouted and started sprinting home. Gosh how he loved this girl.

 

* * *

 

"Mom, I'm home!" Andrlyn said when she walking in the door, but, of course they weren't in the house. 'must be at the restaurant.' She thought, she'd see if they needed help after she walked nook down by the river.

"Nook! Lets take a walk together" 

Nook ran to Andrlyn and started jump, he had already got his leash.

"Okay, okay I get it you like walks." She put Nook's blue leash and they left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Things happened and it was hard for me to get motivated. Here's a new chapter. I have no clue when the next one will come out. I'm starting a new story because I feel like it will be easier for me to write. Less main characters and less complicated plot. (No powers, just normal life.)


End file.
